ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroines of Friendship
Heroines of Friendship '''is an American animated television series produced by Girl Power Productions and created by Alivia Champ aimed for girls ages 6 or older. Characters * Ruth - The main protagonist. She wanted to be a heroine, so she attends a heroine school. Her heroine alter ego is '''Friendship Heroine. Her attack brand is the same name. She is voiced by Tara Strong. * Phoebe - The deuteragonist. She is a bright girl who always looks on the bright side of people. Her heroine alter ego is Bright Heroine. Her attack brand is named Sparkly Light. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. * Iris - The tritagonist. She loves rainbows. Her heroine alter ego is Rainbow Heroine. Her attack brand is named Colorful Rainbow. She is voiced by Laura Bailey. * Matilda - The "heroine who fights most". She likes to fight. Her heroine alter ego is Great Heroine. Her attack brand is named Fighting Girl. She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. * Chloe - The blooming heroine. She has a love for flowers. Her heroine alter ego is Flower Heroine. Her attack brand is named Blooming Flower. She is voiced by Courtenay Taylor. * Constance - The shy but smart heroine. She loves school. Her heroine alter ego is Technology Heroine. Her attack brand is named Smart Technology. She is voiced by Debi Derryberry. * Zara - The princess heroine. She wanted to be a princess, not a heroine, but she became one anyway. Her heroine alter ego is Princess Heroine. Her attack brand is named Zaradise. She is voiced by Elizabeth Daily. * Mary - The water heroine. She always loved to swim in the ocean. Her heroine alter ego is Ocean Heroine. Her attack brand is named Ocean Wave. She is voiced by April Winchell. Locations * Tokyo - The main setting of the series. * Heroine Academy - The academy for girls to become heroines with unique powers of strengths. They achieve special items called the "Heroine Pad" and the "Attack Brand". Songs * Heroines of Friendship Theme Song * Heroines of Friendship Ending Credits Song Episodes Season 0 # Introduction - This episode tells you about the show. # Meet Ruth - This episode tells you about Ruth. # Meet Phoebe - This episode tells you about Phoebe. # Meet Iris - This episode tells you about Iris. # Meet Matilda - This episode tells you about Matilda. # Meet Chloe - This episode tells you about Chloe. # Meet Constance - This episode tells you about Constance. # Meet Zara - This episode tells about Zara. # Meet Mary - This episode tells you about Mary. Season 1 # The Heroine - Ruth finally becomes a heroine at last! Date: September 2, 2017 # Another Heroine - Phoebe becomes a heroine. Date: September 9, 2017 # A Beautiful Rainbow - Iris becomes a heroine. Date: September 16, 2017 # The Greatest Heroine - Matilda becomes a heroine. Date: September 23, 2017 # Bloom, Bloom, Bloom - Chloe becomes a heroine. Date: September 30, 2017 # The School Lover - Constance becomes a heroine. Date: October 7, 2017 # Zaradise - Zara becomes a heroine and a princess, too. Date: October 14, 2017 # The Waving Ocean - Mary becomes a heroine. Date: October 21, 2017 # The Whole Group - The group fights monsters together as a team for the first time. Date: October 28, 2017 # The Sports Game - The group plays baseball. Date: November 4, 2017 # Don't Stop the Music! - The group trains to be musicians. Date: November 11, 2017 # Zara the Princess - Zara keeps referring herself as just "princess". Date: November 18, 2017 # YewTube - The group posts videos about trees with red berries on them. Date: November 25, 2017 # Merry Christmas! - The group plans a Christmas party. Date: December 2, 2017 # No Boys Allowed - The group throws a slumber party that only the girls are invited, so the boys become monsters. Date: December 9, 2017 # Mary's Secret - Mary has a secret. Date: December 16, 2017 Items * Heroine Pads - The main transformation items. To use them, the girls need their Heroine Pens. * Heroine Pens - The main collectible items. To use them, the girls need their respective Heroine Pads. * Attack Brands - The main attack items. They have different names. Movies * Heroines of Friendship: The Movie - The first movie in the Heroines of Friendship movie series. Video Games * Heroines of Friendship: An all-new Action Packed Adventure! Light/Graphic novels * Heroines of Friendship: Official Light Novel * Heroines of Friendship: Official Graphic Novel Trivia * The show was originally going to be produced by Disney Television Animation, and the show was originally going to be airing on Disney Channel, but it changed. Category:Heroines of Friendship Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:American TV shows Category:2010s American television series Category:2017 Category:2017 television series debuts Category:2017 American television series debuts Category:Stuff that SHOULD Be Real Category:Alivia Champ's Ideas Category:Television series about friendship Category:Magical Girl Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Science Fantasy Category:Science fantasy Category:American children's television series Category:American children's comedy series Category:American children's fantasy television series Category:Children Category:User:The One Who Is Interested In Idols Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Kids Shows Category:Kids & Family Category:Girl Power Channel Category:Girl Power Channel shows Category:English-language television programming